A little Romance
by Ms.Ham
Summary: Its not really part of Romantic Egoist just the characters Little romantic scenes between some on the characters between Mi Yong and Riku and Sora etc.
1. Riku and Mi Yong

Yes this is just a little stuff that I work on when I'm bored and since it takes such a long time to type

the original story Romantic Egoist which is going to be updated very soon :D

yes so REVIEW GRAR

inspiration: reviews 3

Sorry if it sucks D:

**Disclaimer: I dont own Squaresoft Kinfdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 lol xD**

so yah REVIEW!

"Maybe...Maybe" my voice was being broken into pieces by my refusal to cry, although my eyes burned in anticipation to relinquish the small drops of liquid that poked out on the corner of my eye. Everything in the room seemed like a blur, making me almost blind, so blind I almost missed the strong arms coming to wrap themselves around me. I backed away quickly and looked at the floor, my foot backed up against a crack making me stumble around getting back on my own two feet steadly became a challenge,

'thunk' my head fell back against the hard wooden wall, I let my back slide down and ended up plopping down on the white marble floor. My voice became a soft whisper turning into a wisp of sound.

"Maybe.. I don't.. like you anymore..." I knew this was a lie , but I was tired of it, the throbbing heart, wanting to see only one person, the tears, I was tired of it, I was tired of love. Nothing moved, nothing talked, nothing did anything at all, until footsteps moved slowly toward me. I slid my hand unto my forehead covering my eyes feeling the warm drops fall unto my hand, I was hurt inside, and I swear I heard it, the sound of my heart ripping in two like a flimsy paper, that once strong heart had turned into a thin sheet of tissue. I was ashamed of myself for my heart was throbbing to be held by Riku , for him to wipe my tears around with his gentle hands and tell me that everything was going to be okay..I had every impulse in my body to just scream "yes!" to Riku's voice, but what he had just asked me, to be with him again... that he still loved me.. even after he had hurt me so coldly leaving me weak and vulnerable.

"I shouldn't have come to this stupid party," I mumbled , my voice sounded bitter even to myself "I knew my mom was going to try to pull something like usual" I continued. There was just silence, why wasn't Riku saying something? I felt a hand on my chin sliding up to an eye wiping the tears away with a gentle finger.

"I'm sorry Mi Yong, but I do love you," his soft silky voice confessed, he had kneeled down to my level, he slided his hand back down to my cheek and lowered his head leaning his face close.

" No Riku don't," I pleaded not wanting to fall in love again. He ignored my voice and leaned closer to my face. I closed my eyes as he came near me , I felt a soft pair of lips on mine, a slight pressure came with the the other pair of lips, I began to tingle allthrougout my body. The soft lips left mine slowly, making my lips shiver. He gently removed his hand from my face. I wanted to feel that again, I had done what I had feared, I had fell in love again.

So yes this didn't take me long so i probably will write more heh xD

anyhow REVEIW my friends


	2. how to make someone fall out of love

Well yah this is just another silly one hah

I believe this one is again between Mi Yong and Riku

Wait its my choice isn't it wow I'm Stupid

Anyway review D:

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts 2 or square soft**

**Blah**

Review my friends!

* * *

"Are you stupid?" Riku's loud girly-like screech burned in my ears.

"Dude shut up girly-man," I screeched directly back at him.

I let my hands down from my ears and stared at him in disbelief, he was calling me STUPID? Even though he was the one who had gotten me into this mess into the first place? Just because I had made one slight mistake, not even that bad, he was here screeching at the top of his lungs which was really starting to irritating me.

" I CAN'T BELI-----," his scream was cut off as I threw a metal fork at his face.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?." I asked politely as I could at the time.

"oww… geez couldn't you have used a plastic one at least," he asked upset.

"Now listen, all I have to do is make Sora believe I'm not really desperately in love with him," I stated out obviously. Riku put his face in his hand and then took me by the shoulders and shook me around. I stood helplessly as I flung around like a thin piece of paper.

"I've got it , make out with me,"

His statement surprised me, I pushed his face away and then threw the fork at his face again. This time it made a loud thunking sound.

"acch … I didn't mean it that way, oww, I meant make out with me in front of Sora maybe he'll believe that your not in love with him," I blushed at the idea of Riku's tongue in my mouth.

"NO WAY," I screamed at him.

"come on I swear it'll work, I mean and I'm 100 sure if you do it with Sora." he sounded so sure that I couldn't help getting dragged in. I mean it wasn't that bad right?

" Fine fine, but I'll kill you if you stick your stupid tongue in my mouth.,"

There was no response just a small smile creeping on his lips.

"Riku , is he coming yet?" I asked curiously wanting to get it over with as fast as I could.

"OMIGOD THERE HE IS," he screeched, he grabbed my head and kissed me quickly causing me to bounce a little.

"haha just kidding," he chuckled softly. He wasn't laughing when I had kicked him straight in the -------. I had looked away and was staring at the bottom of the tree observing the ants parading up and down with leaves set atop their heads.

"oh shit…" Its was Riku's voice. I was turning my head when a strong hand did it for me, Riku pressed his lips on mine at first gently, it gained a slight raise in pressure causing my hips to rock slightly, the feeling of those soft lips on mine, made me want to move my mouth a little, but I restrained, my body was tingling all over, as if those ants were walking all over me.

It was such a nice feeling just those lips as he tilted my head , then I felt it, that smooth tongue sliding slowly into my mouth making me tingle even more, I was practically melting into the kiss bringing myself closer to him, I knew I was going to go weak, and so did he, he placed an arm around my waist and brought me closer.

The moment was almost magical until another hand went in between us and pushed us apart.

"Mi Yong what are you doing?" It was Sora's turn to sound like an angry high pitched girl. I was stuck in a daze and Riku was almost as shocked as me, although he tried to hide it. Sora noticed I wasn't talking neither was Riku, he walked away cursing loudly and punching random people. I looked at Riku after I had regained composure and walked up to him.

**"I am so going to kill you."**

* * *

Yah well REVIEW people

Yay Sorry if it sucks man D:


	3. Sora, I love you

Well sorry I'm not working on Romantic Egoist

Well this one is between Sora and Mi Yong heh well I was just reading some stuff

And just felt like writing some romance

:3 anyways

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom hearts 2 or square soft haha **

Anyway review please :O

-ham :B

* * *

"Sora?" I asked as I timidly stood around his sitting body, shuffling my feet slowly.

"yah?" he asked watching me with interest as I walked all around him in continuous circles. I twilded my fingers around nervously.

"Am I well umm attractive to you?" I finally blurted out, since Kairi had made that comment about how she felt bad for Sora because I was horribly ugly.

" What , yah of course why?" he asked inrediously , now his voice was filled with concern. Should I tell him the truth? I began to mutter to myself then I stared down at Sora.

"Your serious?" I asked uncertainly, still making my little circle around the boy with brown spiky hair. A hand came around my waist and seated me right in Sora's lap and pulled my head under his chin. I felt the heat rush up to my face, and Sora's body vibrate from the chuckles he let out.

"Yes I am serious, you may not know it, but you are beautiful very.. More than average," I felt myself burn with happiness, I had heard it before, but hearing it coming out of Sora's mouth made me happy, I placed his arm around my stomach and nuzzled deeper into his chest. I was enjoying sitting there under the shade of the tree, cuddling with Sora. I was happy, that had made my day, finally I asked him a question that I had also wanted to ask regarding beauty.

"Do you think Kairi is ermm… hot?" I asked uncertainly while turning my head to look at Sora's face which looked as if he was really thinking about the question.

"Well, truthfully, she is a little pretty but she has a weird personality, I mean she's nice around me, but around other people she's just plain rude," I was taken aback at his answer, I was happy and I smiled sweetly at Sora, who was also smiling at me. He took an arm away from my stomach and twirled my body around so me and my body were facing him, my heart heat faster surprised at the sudden movement. His face leaned closer to my face, as he cupped my chin making my face towards his. I closed my eyes and Sora closed the distance between our lips, just slightly brushing our lips together, his hand went to the back of my head bringing me closer to his pressing it harder together, my lip came off momentarily to breath then went back,.

"Sora.." I muttered while opening my eyes to stare at his liquid blue eyes, he took advantage of my open mouth and smiled, leaning his head again placing his warm tongue into my mouth causing me to shudder, my breath was turning into ragged wisps, it was like Sora was sucking my air away, it was the same with him, his breath was starting to sound broken up also, his tongue began to wrap around mine as if our tongues were now kissing and embracing just like we were. It was for so long I didn't eve now how long it was until he finally pulled away. I couldn't utter a word, I wanted to feel more, it felt perverted to think that but Sora read my mind and the mouth came down again along with the tongue, maybe an hour or so just kissing and melting in his kiss. Finally I was able to control myself when he pulled himself away, I did too, I turned myself around nuzzling myself into his chest and placing my head under his chin, he kissed my forehead and muttered something into my hair tickling me making me laugh softly.

"what'd you say?" I asked curiously.. Another incomprehensible mutter.

"What?' I questioned again.

"I love you," he said more louder this time, he held me tighter to himself.

"aww how cute" I started laughing quietly.

"what?" it was his time to ask

"oh nothing.. I love you too,"

* * *

Review XD please I think that Riku and Mi Yong go well together but still cute. Haha anyways

I'll write more later, until then my friends xD

-Ham :B


End file.
